A Friendly Reminder
by pinkiedoll
Summary: No one is aware of the disappearance of Vongola Decimo during a party- for the culprit is one that everyone is familiar with. R27 One Shot. :)


**This kept me up, until I threw myself out of bed and had to write it. I don't know why, but I absolutely love love love this pairing. After I finish my current KHR story, I may just stick to writing R27 stories.. Ahh. Please let me know what you think :)**

In a darkened room, just beyond the hearing reaches of the party goers, a lean figure, clad in the mysterious color of black, carried a slender form cradled against him. A door was opened skillfully with the busy fingers, and a foot gently opened the door. The same foot, with the same silent elegance let the door close with a soft click before striding across the room to a loveseat just in the center. He lay the slender form down carefully on the surface, and smiled ever so slightly. He tilted his head to the side, and released a ragged sigh.

His onyx eyes then swept over the pale, glistening flesh before him. The sweat that lined the sleeping features no doubt a side effect. Fingers inching forwards in an almost agonizingly slow way. He breathed out his name. His reaching paused as he watched the other turn. His skin edging closer to the other unknowingly. When that scalding flesh made contact with his awaiting fingers, he pounced. He regretted drugging him, never wanting to have to do this.

His fingers were running soothing circles into that hot skin, the contrasting temperature causing the other to stir ever so slightly, he let his nails begin digging into the porcelain skin. Thin pink lines began marring that perfect skin.

The glazed amber eyes that then opened and peered at up at the cuplrit, had quite the confused expression. The culprit continued to draw intricate patterns in the sweaty skin. The latter man had then shivered and made movements to try and sit up.

"Tsuna.." The voice was set in a warning tone, hidden in that were the octaves of want, love, and a slight undertone of sadness.

The amber eyed man shifted, finding his thighs pinned by the others large, calloused hands, his head was rested gently on the edge of the sofa armrest. He turned, his legs held by the other on the sofa, he had his shoulders squared as the other moved his legs towards him.

"Reborn?"

His question cut off by possessive lips. His body too weak to fight off the attack. However, in the back of his mind, he wouldn't have wanted to. His hands lifted and settled on the scalp of his attacker, his fingers tightening into the silky black stands. In turn, his caramel locks were pulled, causing a slight yelp to leave his lips. In turn, a wet, hot muscle prodded his parted pout.

His hands were then pinned near the to of him head, settled into the cushions of the sofa seat that he was sliding off of. He felt warm hand, and it was on its own venture of his body. The drug wearing off as his sense began to sharpen. A mad blush dusted his cheeks as he became aware of what type off duration he was in. His dress shirt hung open, in the wake of the others wandering fingers, and his slacks constricting his movement.

"W..why are you"

"It had to be this way, otherwise it never would have happened"

Silence then rang out. Lips crushed to lips, teeth baring and lips bleeding from passionate bites. Tsuna watched as his belt was removed, being made a restraint as his former tutor tired him up. The onyx eyed Spartan smirked mischievously as he wound those delicate hands up in the leather. He made quick movements and jerked the smaller male's slacks open, Tsuna looked away from that heated gaze. Not able to take it any longer.

Hands dipped deliciously close to the band of his boxers, and Tsuna unconsciously released a shameful moan. Reborn pushed forward gently, fingertips brushing the smooth skin beneath the fabric, inching closer and closer until..

"A-aah"

Reborn wasted no time in searching for that sound once more. His minstrations gaining such lovely sounds from the other. Tsuna fought against his belted prison, trying hard to not unleash another low hiss of undeniable acceptance of this treatment. His restrained hands were above his head as he found himself propped up on the sofa he and his attacker had slid from. His back against the soft fabric, his legs upon the hips of his tutor; held in a way that caused his back to arch, those fingers moving, the steady rythm that moved him, almost hypnotic-

Once, twice..

A sharp intake of breath. Lips overrun with a sly tongue as Reborn leaned into Tsuna, his hips rocking into the other. Their groins pressed together, and shaky moans leaving not only the restrained, but the attacker as well.

"You're a Mafia Boss, yet you pant like the common whore... Hadn't I taught you better?" Reborn's voice was thick with want, as Tsuna gasped in response as fingers tightened.

Yes, his tutor had taught him about seducing people. Taught him how to properly treat the human body in pleasures. He himself had allowed Tsuna to develop that expirience, using him as a practice partner- Reborn hadn't known he would develop the need for the brunette this way-

Tsuna yelped pitifully as his slacks were drawn down further, and he felt familiar fingers reaching, tracing, teasing. The adult form of his tutor was stronger, so much harder to fight against, and Tsuna knew he could not win. His will wanting so much to sumbit, but he didn't, wouldn't, couldn't give in.

However-

A familiar rhythm rocked into him, a gesture of the hands and a slight shift of weight. He was settled between two powerful legs, and strong arms held him up, as his elbows gave out, a chaste kiss, and a nip to his throat were his only distractions as he was invaded slowly. He hissed as he was left to feel the slight tinge of pain at the lack of being prepared. Punishment- and he was fully aware. His mind was fuzzy from the aftermath of the drug as Reborn filled him. He gasped in response to another harsh bite and a sudden thrust. At that, his will snapped almost audiably as he released a shaky retort-

"I won't forgive you...this time Reborn.." A smirk was his response as the Spartan man pressed further within, until..

"Aaahhh"

There, the sweet sound he had been searching for. He aimed and hit that same spot within his boss; he then smirked, for he was not worried for any consequences as he continued. The constant shaky pants vibrated through him as Tsuna unwillingly released each one. The losing battle the brunette was fighting was all to adorable to watch, as he crumbled beneath each touch he received from Reborn.

Said man, however did not let up, until he felt a warmth pool deep within his abdomen, and he then sped up. His thrusts became viciously quick as he edged closer and closer to his reward. As soon as he was spent, he withdrew, leaving Tsuna a panting mess on the sofa.

"You didn't last that long this time, Dame-Tsuna."

"That's thanks to the Spanish Fly you slipped into my drink, you bastard." Tsuna bit back

A smirk, and then-

"What had I told you about perverted predators?"

Silence, even then Tsuna knew he would not win in an argument against his old tutor. Reborn leaned over and loosened the belt on his boss's wrists, the brunette rubbed his red wrists and glared at his ex-tutor.

"Next time, I wont let you go...I'll keep you here."

He mused the caramel hair and fixed his suit, picking up his fedora, and striding across the room.

"Ooh, and Tsuna?"

Said male glared back, a blush on his face. Reborn's hands reached up to his fedora, tilting it on the side of his head, he then turned at the door, the light from the hall illuminating the side of his face. His smile promising mischeif as he whispered, just loud enough for his boss to hear;

"I love you."


End file.
